Dance With The Devil
by ColourHunter
Summary: Male!BelarusxFem!Prussia Songfic M for safety. It was a no win situation. She was dancing with the devil, and he knew everything from the very start. Denial will cause suspicion but admitting will lead to death.


**Dance With The Devil**

**Ohkay! First fic here, so please be nice. Um..warnings: Nyotalia, Violence, Language, and general suckiness. I wrote this at like...1-4 a.m. people. I dunno what the hell I was thinking. So...here's my first songfic/fanfic. I hope you like it?**

**Male!Belarus~ Nikolai Arlovskaya**

**Fem!Prussia~ Maria Beilschmidt  
><strong>

**Male!BelarusxFem!Prussia**

"_How the hell did I get myself into this mess?"_ Maria wondered to herself. When she had taken this job, she had never thought it would amount to this. How did a simple information-gathering mission turn out so bad? She was supposed to have been in and out in a matter of weeks. So…why is it that she's been here almost a year now? Better yet, why is it that she's been here for almost a year without any contact from the outside?

Unless…

_**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.**_

They sent her on a suicide mission! They just completely abandoned her in the middle of the field. If she was supposed to abort the mission, they would have sent her some sort of message. Unbelievable. She had no way out.

_**Close your eyes, so many days go by.**_

She fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes. _"Damn them all." _She thought. _"Damn my government, damn the mission and damn the Russian fucking mafia. I don't give a shit anymore."_ She had lost count of the days she had spent all day laying in bed, wishing for it all to end. All she knew was that there were many.

_**Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.**_

It used to be so easy to figure out what was right and wrong. But ever since Maria went undercover as a member of the Russian mafia, that line between the two sides blurred. Although wrong was still very easy to pick out, that didn't mean anything. The longer she was part of the group, the comfortable she became doing the so called 'wrong' thing. She was almost at the point that she enjoyed it. However, there was still that little voice in the back of her head that said 'No. You need to stop.' She never did listen.

_**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**_

"I believe in you." She remembered hearing the leader of the mafia tell her. She had been lucky enough to have met him so quickly after joining the ranks. Which reminded her, they have a dinner meeting soon don't they? Maria rolled onto her stomach and grabbed her date book, which was set on her side table. She flipped it open to the current date. Her eyes widened

"Shit!" she shouted. Lo and behold, written in on the current date was 'Meet boss-man at mansion for dinner. Wear nice clothes.' She glanced at her clock. 5:30. She had half an hour to get ready. She took a quick shower, lord knows she needed it, slipped on a nice red dress and tied her silver hair back into a messy bun. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she sighed. This is probably the last time she'll ever see herself all prettied up like this. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Thankfully it was a very short walk to the Boss's mansion, first of all because Maria couldn't stand walking in heels, and second of all because it was so goddamn cold! The gates in front of the large building were left open. They had been expecting her. Just as Maria was about to knock on the door, it was pulled open by the boss's older sister, Anya. She smiled at Maria and welcomed her in. A few moments later, she was shoved into a large dining room with a long table. It was dimly lit, but she could just make out her boss's figure. He was watching the snow blizzard outside. "Марыя, Вы спазніліся."

"Мне шкада спадара Арлоўская " she answered.

He turned around, his violet eyes meeting her red ones. He gave her a small smile, but something about it made Maria shiver. He walked over to her and pushed away a few strands of hair that framed her face. "Come," he said. "Dinner has not finished cooking yet."

Maria didn't argue. That was rule number one. Don't argue with the boss. He led her through double doors and into a large empty room that was lit with flickering candles. A ballroom. He took Maria's hand and placed another on her waist.

"H-hold up. What about the music?" she asked.

Her boss, Mister Arlovskaya inhaled deeply through his nose. "No. I find music to be…rather distracting. Don't you?" He cocked his head to the side. Maria blinked.

"Oh-um…yeah." she said, flustered.

They began to Waltz.

"You're my best informant you know." He said.

Maria blushed. "Oh…well, thank you mister Arlo-,"

"Nikolai."

"Pardon?"

"That's my name. Call me Nikolai."

"Oh. Well then. Thank you, Nikolai."

His eyes flickered. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you were trained to professionally gather information."

"_Lies."_

_**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**_

"Well…that's just silly." Maria laughed nervously.

"Perhaps…," He twirled her around. "Perhaps not. Either way, I need your help. It has come to my knowledge that there's a spy amongst our ranks."

Maria's eyes widened."Is that so?" she asked.

Nikolai nodded. "Yes. You do know what happens to spies don't you?" he asked, leaning in closer to her face. She pulled away slightly and tried to change the subject.

"So-uh- what do you need my help with?"

Nikolai smirked. "Proving my point, my dear." He simply stated.

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
>Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?<strong>_

"_Shit! He knows!"_

Maria was in a risky spot and she knew it. Denying that she's the spy will just make Nikolai more suspicious, and admitting that she is the spy will just get her killed. It was a no win situation. She was dancing with the devil. She didn't dare look into his eyes. She could practically feel his sadistic smile through her skin.

_**Trembling, crawling across my skin.**_

By now, Nikolai had backed Maria up against a wall. He loomed over her, enjoying the sight of her trembling in fear beneath him. He was in control now, and god, did he love that feeling. He gently ran his finger across the smaller woman's exposed skin. She shivered. His touch was ghostly, as if there were tiny spiders crawling over her.

_**Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**_

Maria looked up at the man leaning over her. His eyes were cold, but filled with cruel amusement. Every breath she took, she felt as if a little bit more of her life was stolen away, just by looking in his eyes. She wanted to run. She wanted all of this to be over.

_**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**_

"How long have you known?" Maria breathed.

Nikolai chuckled darkly. "Since I met you."

"So you've-,"

"Seen through every single hollow lie you've told."

Maria looked down. She didn't want to look at this man anymore. But he wanted to look at her. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Don't worry. You're body will shut down due to shock before the worst of it starts. You won't feel a thing after that."

_**I won't last long, in this world so wrong.**_

That was it. Maria was sure of it. She is going to die. And there's no way for her to charm her way out, like so many other mission's she's been on. She's going to die at the hands of a Russian mafia boss, who isn't Russian, but Belarusian, and she's going to die at his hands painfully. Amongst all her negative thoughts, there was a good one. _"At least I won't have to worry about deciding what's right and what's wrong."_

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
>Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?<strong>_

She was dragged into yet another room, only this one wasn't as nice and fancy as the other two. This one was grungy, musty and smelled of…death. Nikolai chained her to the wall and opened a cabinet filled with knives. She couldn't help but laugh to herself as tears poured down her face. "So there was no dinner huh?" she asked, hysterically. Nikolai grinned sadistically.

"Not for you anyway. If we fed you before this, you'd be vomiting. I, however, have a nice pot roast waiting for me when I finish with you." He held up a knife and the light reflected off the blade. "Let's begin shall we?"

_**Hold on. Hold on.**_

He started off gently at first by slicing open her arms and legs. However, considering the fact that the blade was dull, made it all the more painful. But Maria resisted the urge to scream.

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
>Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?<strong>_

Nikolai smiled at the woman writhing in pain. She was so beautiful covered in her own blood. Her grunts, yelps, and moans of pain were like music to his ears. But there was one sound he wanted her to make before finishing her off. He wanted to hear her scream. His eyes shone with glee at the thought. He truly was a devil.

_**Hold on. Hold on.**_

How long have they been in this grungy room? Minutes? Hours? How long did it take for someone to bleed out? Then again, that all depended on how long it takes for Nikolai to get what he wants from Maria. Her clothes were practically ripped apart and her body was covered in cuts and bruises. That's it. She had finally reached her threshold for pain. She screamed.

Loud, long, and high. Nikolai loved every minute of it. He laughed and looked at Maria's face. Her eyes were beginning to dull. As was her pain. Nikolai was right, her body was beginning to shut down, but she remained conscious. She saw every terrible thing he did to her, and every little mark that left in his wake. It wasn't until she became numb that she finally closed her eyes.

_**Goodbye.**_

**Translations**

**Марыя****, Вы ****спазніліся.****~ Maria, you're late.**

**Мне шкада****спадара****Арлоўская****~ I'm sorry mister ****Arlovskaya**

**Translations taken from Google translate and they are Belarusian. If they are wrong, please feel free to correct me.  
><strong>

**I only have a few words regarding the over all story. IT IS MESSED UP! **

**I feel really bad for killing Maria (Fem!Prussia) at the end…but…It's kinda the only way to go…I'm going to work on another one for these two to the song 'Russian Roulette' By Rhianna…god I'm a sadist. Prussia is one of my favorite characters! Don't get me wrong! I just…It's the only way I can see this pairing work out. One of them dead…either that or it's a totally abusive relationship and they hate each others guts. -.- I do like this pairing…but I'm a sadist…so…yeah…sorry. Ugh…this is soooooo OOC it's not even funny. XD oh well…Male!Belarus is completely terrifying…Even I think that Prussia (or Fem!Prussia in this case) would find him scary too.**

**For the Record, I wrote this at like…1-4 a.m. in a dark room, with a thunderstorm outside. I almost peed my pants while working on this.**

**I really wasn't in the mood for gore while writing this…mainly because I almost peed my pants…but still…maybe I'll come back to it and make it was barely over 4 pages.  
><strong>


End file.
